


Late

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Warning: Underage Pregnancy, prompt on tumblr, warning: abortion theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I receive on tumblr<br/>"fem!Haru discovers she's pregnant with Rin's child at only 17 and tries to figure out how to tell everyone and eventually go through with the pregnancy" it says.</p><p>Well I kinda diverged but the spirit is there! Some angst and some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not a fan of genderbending but I like challenges and it's was a good opportunity to talk about contraception and abortion which are theme I cherish a lot. So here it is!

 

 

 

"Sorry I’m late!"

 

Makoto enters her house by the door at the back of the house, as usual. Haruka isn’t in the bathtub anymore of course, she’s already dressed - and fully dressed, it’s an important detail to be told - cooking mackerel in the kitchen. The fish is almost burnt. Makoto looks at her friend with a questioning gaze. Haruka’s eyes are murderous on him - they walk to school silently, with Haru looking blankly at the shore as Makoto talks about what she had missed yesterday because of her stomach ache.

 

"Are you feeling better?"

 

Haruka turns her head away even more, ignoring the ask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sorry we’re late!"

 

Nagisa and Gou both turn late for lunch - their teacher had asked them both to stay after class to have a punishment for their bad behavior, _"It’s nothing you didn’t deserve"_ says Rei, Nagisa’s secret boyfriend, when he meets them in the roof to eat.

 

Haruka walks away, head in the cloud, preoccupied by something more than the swim club, math or small chattering - Makoto is looking at her with concern in her eyes, and she shudders at the thought that she might guess.

 

Because you see, Haruka is late too. A week and three positive pregnancy tests kind of late; and really this can’t be happening, because they have been very careful with Rin, since their first time they have done everything right - could that first time have been enough?

 

Today she had called Rin, hiding the slight panic in her voice with brio; and they will meet today at her house, and Haruka will break the news to him - and she hopes he would be alright, that it would be alright between them-

 

"I can’t come to the swimming club today," she says then, carefully ignoring the disappointment on Nagisa’s and Gou’s faces. "I’m meeting Rin."

 

Makoto signs, contently; it seems she was expecting something worse.

 

But, seriously;

 

What are they going to do?

 

The news had hit her like a coconut falling from its tree without warning. It was unexpected, it was so sudden that in fact Haruka is still too surprised and stunned to know how she feels about it. She isn’t frightened, or thrilled at the idea; not is she happy or devastated. For now it’s just merely a fact, something without a mountain of consequences - but deep down she knows that it’s a timing bomb and that it has the power to destroy and change everything she had worked hard to built in her life but Haruka doesn’t want to be there yet, she isn’t ready, she really isn’t ready to lose Rin.

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, he takes the news rather badly. He starts to panic, his hands grasping his hair and walking in circle in Haruka’s bedroom.

 

"But we have been careful!" he repeats for the third time, as if say to more will make it true, and make the pregnancy go away.

 

"I know."

 

"We did everything right!"

 

"It just happened."

 

"How can you stay so calm!" Rin almost shouts but refrains himself to.

 

Haruka is still very composed, sitting in the middle of the bed. She waits till Rin sits next to her to speak her mind - because, and it’s kind of crazy but the moment Rin is standing next to her Haruka always finds the answers she’s looking for way faster.

 

"It’s just…so abstract right now. I have no idea of what is going to happen, or what will have to change."

 

"And you’re not scared?"

 

There is a small pause here. Rin takes her hand. Haruka looks at the man she has been loving for years, the only one she ever loved and knows he loves her just as much. “No.” she says, with all the honesty her heart can find, “Really I’m not scared; not as long as you’re here with me. I could probably go through anything if you keep holding my hand in yours and stay by my side.”

 

It’s always Rin who cries first. Haruka holds him in her arms, his head safety finding solace on her shoulder as she runs her fingers through his messy red hair.

 

"But, you do realize you won’t ever be able to go pro if you keep the baby right? It will forever ruin the opportunity, and probably ruin your life to have a baby that early with your parents far away - and what will they say?"

 

"It won’t necessarily make me unhappy." She replies, her tone hurt. "Maybe I will love it. And, I don’t have to keep it either - I’m free to decide on what to do. We still have some time to think about it. I think it’s, something like 2 or 3 months?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"The legal delay for abortion."

 

 

 

 

They end up making research on Haruka’s computer to have more clues about the matter.

 

"See?" Rin says all of a sudden, while going through a kind of forum for young mothers, "some micro dosed pills aren’t powerful enough when used on young women like you - isn’t that the one you’re taking?"

 

Haru gets closer to the screen and scans the different names. “Probably,” she says, as if it wasn’t important anymore and it makes Rin gasp.

 

"It doesn’t matter," she adds then, "What’s done is done. We still have 11 weeks to make our choice - or maybe 5, the medical only way would be alright, I guess; I don’t want to get aspirated."

 

"Really?" Rin looks at her with worry and love shining in his eyes, it’s a look he keeps only for her and she always melts when he does that. She feels so bad…so bad for making him going through all this.

 

"Yeah, really. How about you? What do you want Rin? Would it be okay for you, to have a baby with me?"

 

Rin, still holding her hand, blushes furiously crimson and scratches the back of his head with his free hand. “Well…that’s rather - hard - unexpected - have never thought about it - at least - not now - I _might have_ kinda - sort of - think of some names already - but nothing too serious - I’d like a girl first-“

 

"Rin, we won’t have time to wait for the sex of the baby to take our decision."

 

Rin looks at her; he is even redder than before - Haruka never tought it was possible, she barely can distinguish his face from his hair now - and she smiles lovingly as he stammers the rest of his words. He is just too cute when he gets fuzzy like that and really, she wonders why she had been so worried.

 

"No but," he says after calming down a bit, "In any case, if you decide to keep it I’ll go through all this with you!; I’ll find a job - at the swim club, I’ll ask Coach Sasabe, why not? - and I’ll take care of her  or him or it whatever and I’ll take very good care of you too. Haru, you can count on me; I’ll take my responsibility and, this little thing growing into your belly will definitely have a father."

 

Rin kisses the top of her head and frowns when he takes notice of the sad look on his girlfriend’s face. Sure, Rin won’t let her down, she knows that; but will it be just because of responsibilities, or because he knows how awful it is to grow up without a father, that he is ready to go though all this? She knows deep down that it should be enough, that she shouldn’t ask for more but - she loves him, so fucking much-

 

"You know," Rin adds, his voice even more serious than before, "It’s not just because I feel responsible, I mean - Haru, I love you. I want to spend my life with you and to have a family with you-" Haruka’s eyes widen. "-so of course, I’m a little bit caught unaware, and it’s really the worst timing ever to get pregnant but, it will make me more than happy to be the father of your children. Very, very happy."

 

Haruka stays silent after that. She leans in, hiding her blush on the crook of Rin’s neck and mutters a shy _'Thank you_ ’. They stay in each other’s embrace until it’s finally time for Rin to go back to the dorms.

 

 

 

 

In the end, she chose to carry out an abortion.

 

 

 

 

(Rin and Haruka got married and had two children after that. Sometimes on sleepless nights, Haruka would catch Rin staring blanking at a calender in the kitchen for long minutes, staring at the date when their first baby should have been born. He did it less and less with time and after Sakura and Niji were born but still, back when she was 17 she never could have thought that the choice she made would leave a invisible and indelible scar, so difficult to make them forget.)

 

 

 

 

[You can send me more prompts or follow me [here](http://doctor-queenie.tumblr.com/)]

 

 

 

  



End file.
